Sin Fuerzas
by Bakaa-chan
Summary: No podia seguir asi, no podia seguir sin El, se habia quedado sin fuerzas y el destino no era de mucha ayuda para cambiar su decision.Se acercaba el final y el mismo era el causante de todo¿Sasuke podria evitar que Naruto se suicidara? Advertencia:lemmon


**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto, y en otro caso EL le pertenece a Sasuke :3 **

**Holaa Holaa soy Bakaa-chan con otra de mis "geniales" historias xD No se como me hice adicta a escribir acá peroo, como a mas de 2 personas les gusta [que graaan rating] voy a seguir haciéndolo En fin, este es mi primer fic con lemmon, tengan compasión con alguien como yo. Dejo de molestar con mis palabras y espero que les guste ^^ **

_**Sin fuerzas**_

Ya no podía mas, había resistido muchas cosas en su vida, y no podía seguir con ese gran engaño que era. No era de ese tipo de gente que se rendía fácilmente, pero en algún momento sabia que iba suceder. Su corazón latía fuertemente y cerró los ojos dejando que una pequeña lágrima resbalara por su marcada mejilla. Recordó todos los momentos que había pasado con el, y sonrío con melancolía, nunca iban a poder estar juntos y su existencia sin el no podía seguir, ni tampoco quería seguir sin el. Todos le decían que lo olvide, que no valía la pena alguien como el, y… aun así no podía. Tomo la kunai en su mano y miro su reflejo en el filo de ella. No era el mismo chico sonriente y travieso de hace años atrás, ahora solo veía tristeza en su rostro, pero estaba decidido, no había vuelta atrás, hoy terminaría con todo ese sentimiento que oprimía su pecho sin dejarlo vivir a pleno. Levanto la kunai hasta la altura de su brazo izquierdo, haría un corte limpio que lo haría morir en poco tiempo, pero una tercera mano se interpuso entre su objetivo y el arma, sacándosela de la mano y obligándolo a ver la cara del que le había arrebatado su final.

-S-sasuke- titubeo con miedo de equivocarse, pero aquellos pozos negros que eran los ojos del moreno confirmaron su presencia en el lugar. Lo que no esperaba como reacción del otro era el fuerte golpe que le proporciono dejándole una marca roja en la cara.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer, usuratonkachi?-El rubio estaba furioso, gracias a EL iba a acabar con su vida y le pedía explicaciones para ello, le propino un golpe en el estomago y trato de tomar la kunai de las níveas manos de su amigo, pero el otro fue mas rápido y no lo dejo.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que hacia el rubio, ni entendía el porque, no se dio por vencido en circunstancias mas difíciles entonces ¿Por qué lo hacia ahora? No quería perderlo, por una razón no lo mato en el valle del fin, por una razón lo salvo de Haku, y por la misma razón no lo quería ver muerto.

-Tu…no entiendes-vio el rostro de su amigo empapado de lagrimas, se le contraía el alma al ver esa imagen, pero no iba a permitir que se quitara la vida, no volvería a perder algo que era importante para el.

Tomo las manos del jinchurikii y lo acorralo contra la pared, miro sus ojos azules y vio ese brillo de esperanza que hace unos momentos no tenia, y repitió la interrogante que daba vueltas en su cabeza desde que supo las intenciones de Naruto.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo el Uchiha, levantando la cara del kitsune para que lo mirase a los ojos.

-Por…ti- No podia seguir mirando esos pozos negros, corrio su mirada ante la sorprendida expresión del otro, espero que lo apartara y le gritara un monton de cosas sobre lo que le pasaba, pero solo escucho a Sasuke.

-¿Por…mí no querías vivir?-No salía de su asombro, tan malo era para que el rubio quisiera quitarse la vida. No quería que eso pasara pero las circunstancias no eran las mejores para volver con el rubio como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No puedo vivir sin ti- No soportaba admitir la razón por la cual no podía vivir, le costó bastante admitírselo a sí mismo, mucho más le costaba decírselo a él. Estaba asustado de lo que haría el moreno al saber que no podía vivir sin él.

Pero lo que hizo el Uchiha fue agarrar suavemente la cara de Naruto, para después unir sus labios en un delicado beso, trato de trasmitirle todos esos sentimientos guardados en el fondo de su alma, el rubio no se quedó atrás y respondió el beso con el mismo cariño que el otro usaba, al principio el beso siguió así pero luego se tornó más apasionado, el rubio entreabrió su boca dándole paso a la del moreno, Sasuke no se conformaba solo con eso, quería más y el rubio lo sabía. Naruto froto sus caderas con las del de orbes negras, despertando ambas hombrías, mientras el ninja renegado comenzaba a besar, morder y succionar el cuello trigueño del Uzumaki, sacándole la remera negra que traía puesta, siguiendo luego un camino con su lengua por el pecho de este, lamiendo y mordiendo los pezones hasta dejarlos duros, siguiendo con el ombligo. El rubio lo único que podía hacer era cerrar sus ojos por la gran oleada de placer que sentía gracias a las caricias proporcionadas por Sasuke, con su boca semi abierta, generándole una imagen más que deseable al moreno, que en un rápido movimiento le saco los pantalones junto con los bóxers, quedando a la vista la dureza de Naruto. Este también dejo solo en bóxers al Uchiha, viendo también la erección de él.

Naruto no se quedaría atrás, agarro el miembro del pelinegro y empezó a lamerlo desde la punta hasta el inicio de él, sacando gemidos de la boca del moreno, para después engullirlo entero.

-N-naruto, me voy a…- No termino de decirlo y el Uzumaki ya estaba degustando la esencia del pelinegro, el cual empezó a masajear los glúteos del rubio, para luego introducir con cuidado uno de sus dígitos. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los azules ojos, por lo cual trato de que el otro se acostumbrara a la intromisión antes de seguir moviendo su dedo, empezó lentamente y el otro comenzó a gemir, para cuando metio sus otros dos dígitos no se había dado cuenta y el ritmo era más rápido. Saco sus dedos y metio lentamente su miembro en el interior de Naruto. Espero a que se acostumbrara, ya que escucho el pequeño grito de dolor del otro, hasta que el rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas incitándolo a que embistiera, el ritmo cada vez era más rápido, y ambos se envolvieron en un vaivén hipnotizante, el clímax estaba llegando, para ambos hasta que Sasuke se vino dentro del ojiazul y este en el vientre de ambos. Él Uchiha salió lentamente del interior del otro, acostándose a su lado, para luego abrazarlo dulcemente por la espalda.

-Sasuke…quédate, conmigo- susurro en silencio, saliendo de sus ojos un par de lágrimas, extrañaba en demasía al moreno, y lo haría mucho más después de lo que hicieron.

-Naruto, yo… te amo, pero no puedo quedarme- Dijo, tratando de que comprendiera sus palabras, pero el dolor en el corazón del rubio era mucho mayor que su razón. Un llanto silencioso se escuchó en la habitación esa noche, y unas suaves palabras que el viento se llevaba luego de ser dichas.

-Te amo Sasuke- Ninguna de esas palabras iban a cambiar la voluntad del destino, que no quería verlos juntos. A la mañana siguiente, un par de ojos azulados despertaron, toco el otro lado de la cama, pero como esperaba que sucediera, no se encontraba a su lado. Sintió el frio aire que se colaba por la ventana, sabía lo que debía hacer, no volvería a sufrir por él, esperaba que al menos estuvieran juntos en el otro mundo.

Esa tarde de lluvia Konoha estaba de luto, todos estaban tristes por la gran perdida, pero había que seguir, o eso pensaba la mayoría, ya que con todo el revuelo nadie se había dado cuenta de aquel chakra tan particular que estaba cerca de allí.

Toco las letras talladas en la roca, mojadas por la lluvia, aun pudo notar aquel nombre que conocía mejor que nadie, no había sido capaz de detener lo inevitable, pero entendió perfectamente la razón por la cual paso.

-Fue tu culpa ¿cierto?- Dijo un peli naranja, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta del moreno que miraba tristemente la roca y el ataúd al cual varias personas iban a llorar.

-No puedo seguir asi- Un par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, acababa de perder lo único que le daba sentido al resto de su vida, sin el jinchuriiki del kyubi no tenía sentido seguir con el ataque a Konoha, todas sus metas en la vida carecían de sentido si él no se encontraba a su lado, el también sabia que debía hacer, ya no le importaba su venganza contra Danzou, ahora sabia lo que iba a hacer, claro que lo único que esperaba era poder encontrarse con el en su otra vida, y asi poder comenzar de nuevo.

Se encontraba _sin fuerzas _para seguir, tendría que pedirle un pequeño favor a Juugo, ya que al igual que Naruto fingiría su muerte en una pelea, ya que no tenia la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para seguir viviendo con la agonía de que por su culpa su amado había muerto, se había quedado sin fuerzas, decidio hacer la voluntad del destino esa misma noche, solo quería dejar de sufrir….

**FIN**

**Diganme la verdad, que les parecio el fic? Me sentí nerviosa haciendo mi primer lemmon , no sabia lo difícil que era n/n Para mi gusto quedo bien, un poco feo el final pero me gusto :D**

**Me olvidaba de decir que este fic va dedicado a mi pervertida amiga Mari Akari Kasumi, que me había pedido un lemmon xDD**

**Cualquier duda, comentario positivo o negativo no olviden dejar un review, siempre son bienvenidos ;DD**

**Espero hacer pronto otra historia SasuNaru, mis saludos y gracias por leer :3**

**Bakaa-chan~~**


End file.
